ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons/The Dreamtoons Show (2014 TV series)
The Dreamtoons Show is an American animated series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television, Nelvana and Titmouse, Inc. The series is based on the Dreamtoons characters and serves as a reboot to the long-running TV series of the same name. It is developed and executive produced by Vincent Waller, Stephen Hillenburg (until his death in 2018), Doug Langdale, James Sugrue and Bill Kopp. TBD TBD The Dreamtoons Show was released in Netflix on TBD 2014, and on Universal Kids on TBD 2017. Plot TBD Original segments * * *''Dreamtoons Kids'' - a series of episodes involving Goldy Locks, the Goat Kids and Junior Bear in crazy misadventures. This is usually a half-hour episode instead of being part of a 10-short episode. * * * Characters Main characters *'Joey Kangaroo' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD *'Wallabee' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Brainy, Timid and Yummy' (voiced by Russi Taylor until 2019, and by Tress MacNeille since then) - TBD *'Li'l Mule' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Five Funny Foxes' - TBD; consisting of: **'Gary' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD **'Vixen' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Bushy' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Lully' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD **'Yup-Yup' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Goldy Locks' (voiced by Amy Poehler) - TBD *'The Goat Kids' - TBD; consisting of: **'Slimmy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Shy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Girly Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Toughly Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Happy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Clumsy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Baby Goat Kid' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse' (voiced by TBD and TBD) - TBD *'Quacky' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Fauntleroy Fox' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD *'Crawford Crow' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Billy Bill' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Mr. Bill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tattle-Tale' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Alex and Marty' (voiced by Wally Wingert and Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'The Wacky Ducks' - TBD; consisting of: **'Planky Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sherri Duck' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD **'Artie Duck' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Darby Duck' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Flippity' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Flop' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sam' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Flamey Dragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Peter' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a short-tempered black Labrador Retriever who tries to get rid of Cat, but failed at the end. *'Cat' (voiced by Billy West) - a screwball tabby cat who outsmarts Peter and other characters, usually being the one to provoke them in the first place. *'Pookey' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a human-sized sparrow who is Peter's bird enemy and Cat's bodyguard. *'King Julien' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maurice' (vocied by TBD) - TBD *'Mort' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Miss Bow Wow and Mr. Mittens' (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Drake Bell) - TBD *'The Itch Family' - TBD; consisting of: **'Mr. Itch' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - **'Ms. Fluffy' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - **'Sneezer' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - **'Karen' (voiced by Candi Milo) - **'Dinky' (voiced by Candi Milo) - *'Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD *'The Penguins' - TBD; consisting of: **'Skipper' (voiced by Tom McGrath) - TBD **'Kovaski' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Private' (voiced by James Patrick Stuart) - TBD **'Rico' (vocals by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'The Pussypuss Siblings' - TBD; consisting of: **'Kitty and Kat Pussypuss' (voiced by Grey Griffin and Candi Milo) - TBD ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Jack and Bill Bear' (voiced by Billy West and Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Mr. Birdy' (voiced by Rowan Atkinson) - TBD *'Cool Cow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Deer Family' - consisting of: **'Darrell Deer' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD **'Diane Deer' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD **'Danny Deer' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Dorothy Deer' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dashing Dog' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gerald and Clarie' (voiced by Seth Green and Tara Strong) - TBD *'William, Rosie and Junior Bear' (voiced by Doug Lawrence, Jessica DiCicco and Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Biscuit Dog' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Bosko and Honey' (voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Foxy and Roxy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tommy Toucan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sassy Snake' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Crazy Clown' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bunny Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bunny and Claude' (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Quick Brown Fox and Rapid Rabbit' (vocals by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Little Amanda' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Wolfen Wolf' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD * * * * * * * * * * Original characters *'Red Riding Hood' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - Goldy's best friend and victim of most of her life-threatening misadventures. * *'Harry Lion and Grouch Weasel' (voiced by Eric Bauza and Gilbert Gottfried) - a dimwitted mountain lion and a short-tempered weasel who are Wolfen's sidekicks. * * *'Bluehilda' (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - TBD * * * *'Jaspers' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Goldy Locks' pet Jamaican-accented Siamese cat and victim of his friend's unintentionally harmful tokens of kindness. * * * * *'The Supernova Spies' - a family of secret agents and the only A.N.I.M.A.L.S. agents to be humans; consisting of: **'Barrington Supernova' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - TBD **'Nikki Supernova' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Stanley Supernova' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD **'Gracie Supernova' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Sammy Supernova' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD **'Molly Supernova' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Recurring characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Original characters * * * * * * * * *'The Bluebird' - a silent bluebird who makes a cameo in most episodes and serves as an antagonist in some. * Production Writing Voices Animation Music Episodes See List of The Dreamtoons Show episodes Critical response The show has recieved critical acclaim, being mainly praised for its animation, humor, writing, voice cast and soundtrack. TBD Accolades Nominations Broadcast history Netflix release International airings YouTube spinoffs The show's success led to three spinoffs that appear in YouTune. The first two are aimed the younger audiences and appearing on Dreamtoons's YouTube page and website while the third one is aimed to teenagers and appearing on Moonboy Animation's YouTube page. ''Joey and Wallabee at the Movies In this series, Joey and Wallabee go in a date at a movie theater, but either Cat, Crawford Crow, Crazy Mouse, King Julien, the Wacky Ducks or Bluehilda are usually also there, constantly annoying them. Most shorts in this series are also seen in Cinemark and Hoyts theaters as policy trailers. Goldy and Jaspers' Reviews Goldy Locks and her pet Jaspers review several films and TV shows (from either DreamWorks or other companies), with Goldy reacting positively about the film/show, while Jaspers only tells negative throughs about the film/show and pointing out various flaws. Grouch Weasel Complains in Your Face An countepart to ''Goldy and Jaspers' Reviews in the vein of YouTube's review channels, Grouch Weasel makes reviews and rants about films/shows he somehow don't like or hates. Sometimes, he also makes some positive reactions about films/shows he likes or loves. This spinoff is sometimes compared to Nostalgia Critic. Merchandise TBD Online games See List of The Dreamtoons Show online games. Reception Critical reception TBD Ratings TBD Awards and nominations Distribution * Netflix Streaming Service (2014-present) * NBCUniversal Television Distribution (2017-present) Home media * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014-2016) * Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2017-present) Trivia * * * * * *In the Netflix version and Kawaii Box airings, most episodes consist in ten 12-minute shorts, while several other episodes would consist of a half-hour that would last for a whole skit. When the series is aired on Universal Kids since 2017, episodes are reduced into the TV shows' typical 3-short formula due to the long duration. * *First-time animator James Sugrue joined the show as a director and writer in 2014 and became into one of the developers and showrunners in 2016, creating Bluehilda, TBD, TBD and TBD. * * * * Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:TV Series Category:2014